Up a Creek
by Stargirl7
Summary: So, what're the boys doing while Raven and Starfire are off in Paris and Tokyo? Camping, of course! They're having tons of fun in Yellowstone National Park, until something unexpected happens. What will the boys do? Will the girls save them in time? RxR!
1. Summer Plans

**Up a Creek**

**By Stargirl7**

**Chapter 1: Summer Plans**

**Author's note: **Ok, so people are probably wondering, "What's happening to Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy on their camping trip while Raven and Starfire are elsewhere?" Your answer, delightful people, is here in this fic. Hope y'all enjoy!

----- ----- ----

Beast Boy was getting The Itch. You know the one I mean. The one that drives people crazy at the very beginning of summer. Some people call it "Cabin Fever". Ever since he and his fellow Titans had returned from Tamaran after the calamitous events there concerning Slade, Blackfire, their wedding, and poor Starfire's coma, Beast Boy had been bored. And considering the fact that it was summer, he wanted to _do _something instead of constantly fighting the bad guys. So, of course, being the helpful guy that he is, and wanting to find a cure to his "Summertime Blues", he suggested a group camping trip…

"Hm," said Robin thoughtfully, sitting on the couch in the living room of Titans Tower next to Starfire, who was resting her head on his chest, apparently asleep. "That's not a bad idea, actually. We could all use some down time after everything that's happened recently." Beast Boy grinned at him, and then turned to look over at Raven and Cyborg, who were both currently reading. Cyborg glanced up from his tech magazine, and grinned at him.

"I'm game," he said, stretching his legs out in front of him towards the coffee table. "It's been a while since I've been camping. Sounds like fun!"

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said, giving Cy a high five. He then turned to look over at Raven, who was still deeply engrossed in her Edgar Allen Poe collection of poetry. "What about you, Rae? Feel like coming along for some fun in nature?" Raven glanced up from her book, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't even think about it, Beast Boy," she said decisively. "There is no way on Earth that you guys are going to get me to come on a camping trip. Besides," she said, holding up a hand as Beast Boy was about to interrupt her, looking back at her book again. "I already have my own plans for the summer."

"Oh, yeah? What?" Beast Boy asked indignantly, a hand on one of his hips. Raven smirked a little bit as the others glanced over at them.

"I'm going to Paris," she said, a little smugly. The others stared at her for a second.

"Paris?!" the chorused, unexpectedly waking Starfire up, who looked around at the others blearily, wondering what was going on with her friends that was causing them to shout. "Why Paris?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Because of the history there. The people. The language. The food! This is the kind of city where, if I had the chance, I would live." Raven said, her gravelly voice unexpectedly excited. The others were considerably surprised by Raven's sudden display of emotion. "And besides, there's an opportunity for an internship at the library in the heart of the city. This vacation is practically calling my name." The others thought for a moment, and then realized that Raven was right about this. This was the perfect opportunity for her. Robin looked over at her for a second.

"Ok, Raven, but only if you really want to," he said, smiling at her. Raven smiled back, and continued to read her book.

Meanwhile, realizing that Raven was obviously out of his camping trip scheme, Beast Boy then turned to Starfire, who was sitting up now, but still looked very sleepy.

"What about you, Star? Feel up to a camping trip?" Beast Boy asked, imploringly. Starfire thought for a minute, looking very confused. She looked over at the others.

"Please tell me, friends, what is a 'camping trip'?" Starfire asked, her green eyes wide in wonder. "I have never heard of this before." The others thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain this to her.

"A camping trip, Starfire," Raven said, trying to explain. "Is when a bunch of people generally go out into the woods, pitch a tent, roast marshmallows over an open fire, eat a lot of hot dogs, go fishing, tell scary stories, and of course, annoy the local wildlife. They're generally fun," she added dryly, returning back to her book. Starfire nodded, understanding everything now. She looked over at Beast Boy, thinking.

"Although your suggestion of a 'camping trip' sounds the fun, Beast Boy, I have also made my own plans for the summer." Starfire said gently, trying not to hurt his feelings. The others looked at her in surprise as well.

"What are your plans, Star?" Robin asked her, genuinely curious. Starfire blushed.

"My plans for the summer vacation, Robin," Starfire said, smiling at him for a moment. "Are to visit the Tokyo, and to reside there." She grinned at the others' surprised expressions. Robin was considerably surprised.

"Why Tokyo, of all places? After everything that happened there, you want to go back?" he asked her incredulously. Starfire nodded emphatically.

"Indeed, Robin, of course I do. The last time that we were there, we were very busy with the Brushogun and the Commander Daizo, and did not have enough time to explore the city and its surrounding area. So, since the summer vacation is here, and I have the opportunity to share an apartment with a young woman named Jay, who is around our age, I am going to go to Tokyo." She looked at everyone for a second. "I hope you do not mind that I shall be gone…" Everyone shook their heads emphatically.

"Of course not, Starfire," Robin said, giving her a hug. "We'll miss you, and we'll miss Raven too, but you both will be having your own fun." Starfire smiled at him, grateful that he understood her so well. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, dude, looks like it's just you, me and Robin," Beast Boy said, shaking his head sadly for a minute. His face suddenly brightened up again. "So, when do we leave?"


	2. Tenting Trouble

**Chapter 2: Tenting Trouble**

**Author's note: **Ok, fellow readers, here's Chapter 2 of "Up a Creek". Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this; been really busy lately. I was out of town for the last couple weeks, reading the 7th "Harry Potter" book…it's been kinda crazy. So, just so long as you guys haven't forgotten about this story, I thought I'd update.

So, in this chapter, the boys have arrived at Yellowstone National Park, very tired now after the very long car ride, and of course now they have to find a place to camp. So, considering the fact that this is the boys, comedy and trouble ensues.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading this, and don't forget to leave reviews!

----- ----- ----

"Sweet! We're finally here!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly as he looked out of the car window as Cyborg drove the T-car through the main entrance into Yellowstone National Park. "Took us long enough…" Cyborg and Robin, who were sitting in the front seats, rolled their eyes at him. Cyborg quickly parked the car in the main parking lot, and the boys clambered out.

"It's not my fault that it's a 15 hour drive from Jump City to here, BB," Cyborg said, stretching his arms and legs for a second before grabbing his camping gear out of the trunk of the car. Robin and Beast Boy clambered out as well and quickly grabbed their stuff. They quickly walked in the direction of the main office in order to get a camping/fishing permit. "And besides, BB," Cyborg said, turning around for a minute to look at him. "You could've flown here. You didn't necessarily have to hitch a ride with Robin and me." Robin nodded in agreement while Beast Boy rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Flying here would've taken forever, Cy," Beast Boy said, putting his pack on the ground and leaning against the wall of the office while Cyborg went inside for a second. "Not to mention the fact that it would've seriously tired me out!"

"You've got a point, Beast Boy," Robin said, glancing at him while he quickly rummaged around in his bag for his communicator, which he then clipped to his belt. "It's a long way to fly, and, if we were attacked by one of our enemies, you would need your energy."

"See, Cy? Robin agrees with me!" Beast Boy said, sticking his tongue out at Cyborg, who had just come out of the office carrying a map of the park, fishing gear, and a canoe. Cyborg rolled his eyes, while Robin just shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get the point, BB," Cyborg said off-handedly as he quickly looked at the map. He looked over at Beast Boy for a second, and raised an eyebrow. "However, just because we gave you a ride did not mean that you had to sing "99 Bottles of Coke on the wall" the entire way here!" Robin nodded in agreement.

"Dude, what did you expect me to do?!" Beast Boy said exasperatedly as he picked up his pack again and walked over to look at the map. "It's a 15 hour car ride; I was bored out of my mind! And besides, the girls aren't around, so I can't annoy them." Cyborg and Robin rolled their eyes again.

"So, where are we camping?" Robin asked Cyborg, looking at the map, Beast Boy looking over his shoulder. Cyborg thought for a moment, and then pointed to a big field outlined on the map.

"We're camping in the middle of Tentman's Field, Robin," Cyborg said, lifting his pack onto his shoulders, along with the canoe and everything else. "The park ranger said that Tentman's Field is equidistant from everything else in the park."

"Like Old Faithful and the lake?" Beast Boy piped up excitedly. Cyborg nodded. Beast Boy grinned. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get going!"

---- ---- ---

One hour later, having trekked about ten miles, the boys had finally made it to their campsite. Now, they were faced with the exceptionally daunting task of figuring out how to pitch their tent…

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were surveying the pile of metal poles, green tent material, and pegs that were supposed to somehow create a tent. They looked at each other, confused.

"Uh, do any of you dudes know how to pitch a tent?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head. Cyborg shook his head, but Robin nodded slightly.

"I do…kinda," Robin said, as he walked over to the pile and started sorting things out. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at him in surprise.

"Since when do you know how to pitch a tent, Robin?" Cyborg asked, putting his pack and the rest of the gear he was carrying down on the ground, next to the area for a campfire. Beast Boy also put his stuff down, and then started rummaging around for something to eat.

"Since the time Batman and I went camping," Robin said quietly as he slid the poles through the material of the tent, and then started rummaging around for the mallet and pegs. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at him in surprise again.

"Say what?!" they chorused, more than a little surprised. Robin nodded as he quickly flipped the now nearly pitched tent right side up, placed one of the pegs through a hole in the fabric, with its tip on top of the ground, and started pounding that in.

"It was a while ago, guys," Robin said, now finished with the first peg and starting on the second. "I was still kind of young, and it was just after I had come to live in Wayne Manor. Alfred, his butler, suggested that Bruce take me on a camping trip, to get me away from Gotham and everything that had happened there recently." Robin paused for a second, smiling to himself. "It was kinda fun. I had never been camping before, and it was really cool getting to hang around with Bruce and go fishing and stuff." He sighed, his eyes suddenly downcast. "But that was before everything changed between us." Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded as Robin got back to hammering in the pegs. He was just about to start on the second one when Beast Boy quickly rushed over, eager to help.

"Here, Robin," Beast Boy said, grabbing the mallet with both hands and raising it high over his head. "Let me help!" Robin and Cyborg, although neither of them have Raven's powers, had a sudden inclination of what was about to happen to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, don't!" Robin said, quickly trying to grab mallet back from Beast Boy, but did not succeed. "You could get hurt!" Cyborg nodded in agreement. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Dudes, chill! I totally know what I'm doing," Beast Boy said, hefting the mallet a little bit higher over his left shoulder. But just as he was about to bring it down onto the peg…he accidentally dropped it on his right foot! "OW!" Beast Boy cried, hopping around on one foot, holding the injured one in one of his hands. "Ow, ow, ow!" Cyborg and Robin rolled their eyes at each other, and then went about trying to help poor Beast Boy…


End file.
